This invention relates to a wheel lock and stand assembly for a trailer.
It is often desirable to provide a trailer with a caster wheel, i.e., a wheel which swivels as the trailer changes direction as it is being towed or backed up by a towing vehicle. However, some means for locking the wheel against swiveling should be provided so that the trailer can be manipulated during hitching and unhitching and when the trailer is being moved separately from the towing vehicle. A stand assembly is also desirable for supporting the trailer when it is unhitched.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,448 describes a single wheel trailer which includes means for lowering support legs and for pivoting a yoke into locking engagement with the wheel assembly. This arrangement includes an operating lever which must be manipulated by the user, and the yoke cannot be pivoted into its locking position unless the wheel is in a straight position.
The invention provides a simple yet reliable stand and wheel locking device. The stand and the wheel locking device are directly connected by a rigid link, and movement of the stand will move the locking device. The locking device includes a shaft which is rotatably mounted adjacent the swivel mechanism, and locking arms on the shaft can be rotated into engagement with the swivel mechanism. The locking device can be moved to its locking position even if the wheel is not straight, and the wheel will be forced into a straight position by the locking device.